


Herzbube

by fuchsverse



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sarcastic Stiles Stilinski, Soft Stiles Stilinski, Wolf Derek Hale, boyslove, dorky in love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse
Summary: Die Liebe ist ein Mysterium, bringt sie doch Kombinationen hervor, die augenscheinlich vollkommen unpassend sind. Herzallerliebst. [Drabble · sterek]
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Kudos: 1





	Herzbube

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Jack of Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199264) by [fuchsverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuchsverse/pseuds/fuchsverse)



> [geschrieben 2015]  
> Worte: Unnötiger Quad-Drabble, der einfach da war. Viel Spaß ♥

**Herzbube**

Stiles ist schlecht, im sich erklären, blubbern doch nur wirre Laute aus seinem losen Mundwerk.  
Derek ist wortkarg, die meiste Zeit über schlecht gelaunt.

_Die Geschichte einer ungleichen Liebe._   
_Von Wolf und Fuchs._

Sein Grinsen ist breit, ein wenig zu verzogen für Dereks Geschmack. Aber ihn fragt niemand; nie. Stiles hingegen ist Ansprechpartner für so vieles, fungiert der Junge doch wie eine Art Sekundenkleber. Ohne ihn wäre das Rudel heute wohl nicht einmal mehr vorhanden, ist Derek doch nur allzu gut im in Personen von sich stoßen.  
Abweisen.  
Vergraulen.  
Anknurren.  
 _Stiles ist eine Zecke._

Der Schüler starrt ihn immer noch an, scheint auf irgendeine Reaktion zu warten, die mit etwas Glück sogar kommen könnte.  
 _Stilinski kann man einfach nicht ignorieren._  
„Was?“, eine glorreiche und typische Frage seitens des Gestaltwandlers.  
„Ich hab dich gefragt, ob du Erdbeer- oder Vanilleeis haben magst; hörst du mir überhaupt zu?“, Stiles wirkt nicht im Ansatz genervt; vielleicht ein wenig verzweifelt, aber definitiv nicht genervt.  
„Ich mag kein Eis.“  
„Bitte was?“  
Derek seufzt, das kann nicht sein Ernst sein.  
Interessierte sich der Junge überhaupt für ihn?  
Für seinen großen Alpha, den er eigentlich anbeten sollte?  
Nein.  
Stattdessen muss er ihn täglich in den Wahnsinn treiben.

„Stiles“, der _Wolf_ massiert sich die Schläfe, „Wie oft muss ich es dir noch erklären?“  
„Aber du kannst doch nicht _The Walking Dead_ ohne eine Portion Eis schauen! Ich meine, ich würde dir auch Schoko anbieten, aber das habe ich gerade alle gemacht und ich teile nicht. Nicht diese Ration Schokostückchen, die in deinem Haushalt so knapp bemessen ist“, provokant schiebt sich der Braunhaarige einen großen Löffel der Pampe in den Mund und dreht sich wieder um.  
Egal, was Derek sagt, Stiles wird zurück in die Küche gehen und ihm auch einen Becher machen.  
Am Ende wird Stilinski ihn eh selbst verspeisen.  
 _Fuchs._

„Nerviges Balg“, murrt der Ältere und greift nach dem Oberteil des Jungen, der nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner ist als er.  
Für ihn ist es ein Kinderspiel den schwächlichen Menschen auf das Sofa zu ziehen und dafür zu sorgen, dass es dem Becher mit Schokoeis ebenfalls gut geht.  
„Ich hasse dich!“, brummt Stiles, der sich nun in den Klauen von Derek Hale befindet.  
„Deshalb übernachtest du auch bei mir, ich weiß.“  
„Na sicherlich nicht, weil du mit Eis lockst.“  
„Ich mag kein Eis.“  
„Du magst gar nichts!“  
„Lüge.“

Derek blickt ihn an; lächelt verheißungsvoll.  
Er mag Stiles.

_Ist lieben übertrieben?_


End file.
